Why Won't You Love Me?
by Zemyx
Summary: Demyx gives up on trying to get Zexion to love him, Zexion made the mistake of not showing him love. [OneShot][Zemyx][Suicide]


"Why won't you love me! Zexion!" Demyx yelled into the mirror. Currently he stood in his bathroom, Water spilling out of the overflowing sink.

"I do everything for you! Yet your so cold! What do I have to do?!" The water around him became more restless. "I think you'd rather live without me!"Water came up slamming into the mirror. "Why!" More waves hit the walls around the bathroom. "Would you be happier if I was dead!" The mirror shattered.

Suddenly Demyx fell to the ground and the water calmed around him but didn't stop pouring out. "Why won't you love me? I've done everything for you... I love you" Demyx muttered laying in the rising water. He only finally sat up when he couldn't breath anymore. Thats when he saw the sitar in the corner, He came back from a patrol, went to Zexy's room, Thats where Zexion told to leave, and Thats why he was here, to get his thoughts together with his lovely water.

He pulled himself over to the weapon weakly. He grabbed it as more water filled the room, the pressure growing. Soon the sitar was cracking, and he started to fade, He smiled one last time before the door broke open, Memories of Zexion faded with Demyx, By the time the water calmed down he had faded.

A nobody, Thats all he was, A part of a person, a shell. He really was never there, He had no heart. No one would care.

"Zexion, The Superior wants to see you in Demyx's room" Saix ordered threw Zexion's door.

Did the idiot go crying to the Superior? Zexion really didn't care. He set down his book and exited his room walking past Vexen and Lexaeus. They stared at him and he sent a glare back as he made way to Demyx room.

When he entered he expected Demyx to be trying to hug him calling him a damn emo, yet he only found The Superior in a soaked room. Demyx probably hand a temper tantrum. He always did act like a child. Xemnas saw the look.

"Look in the bathroom" The Superior commanded. Without question, He looked, There was the broken sitar. He walked over to it, and picked it up softly...He was gone... Demyx, The loud annoying blonde was gone. He didn't make eye contact but just walked walked out holding the broken sitar. Everyone saw it.

An empty feeling filled Zexion as his body went cold. The smile was gone, The sunshine in his life disappeared into the water... He needed Demyx... He needed the warm smile, the hugs, the kisses...

Finally he found the person he wanted. "Vexen" Zexion called out coldly and stiffly holding the sitar up. "Make him" He commanded.

"Zexion, Science can only do so much" Vexen replied.

"Make him" He said gently setting the sitar infront of Vexen... He just lost his lover.

Vexen picked up the weapon and went to satisfy Zexion. He couldn't make Demyx, but he could make fakes, His other project would have to go on hold.

"Zexion, I'm finished with Demyx" Vexen reported to Zexion with a smirk, prided in his science. "Hes just like the old. Demyx" Zexion remained quiet. It had been three months since Demyx's suicide. It was his fault and he knew it as he walked down into the lab. He easily spotted the new Demyx. He looked the same as the Real one.

Unable to resist the bent up energy, and wanting to feel whole. he walked over to the new Demyx claiming his lips fiercely. His kisses weren't like the true ones. They were colder, Less energetic... less bright... Demyx quickly turned the tables flipping the emo boy on his back, ravishing his neck. He was so rough... The other Demyx was gentle during their activity's, Demyx was always on the bottem... God it was weird. He could only think of the old Demyx. Why did he have these emotions... Nobodies could feel... Demyx felt emotions...

"Hey you guys can't do that here," Vexen interrupted.

"Okay" Demyx smiled picking up Zexion bringing him back upstairs to his own room...His touch... so cold... Demyx's room. It wasn't the same... But... He neglected the other. He deserved this

When they got to Demyx's room, Demyx laid him softly on the bed continuing to kiss his neck lovingly. Zexion kept a straight face threw the kisses and the removing of his coat, Threw everything. This wasn't Demyx. He stared at 'The clone' as he took of his own coat, pants, gloves, and boots, Then stood in all his glory in front of him before him, then Zexion removed his own boots, pants, and gloves. It wasn't the same! Demyx would show more affection. It would -almost- be special. Where were the 'I love you Zexy'

After that night Zexion didn't really say anything to him. It wasn't long till another Replica killed him. He was happy in the last few minutes, He hoped to see the other again. Maybe as people...


End file.
